Pour toi mon frère
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Vous savez, j'ai pas toujours été le méchant. Avant, j'étais même super gentil. Trop, sans doute. Et L l'a compris.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Death Note ne m'appartient pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon L et les pauvres génies de la Wammy's auraient souffert, et pas qu'un peu!

**Résumé:** Vous savez, j'ai pas toujours été le méchant. Avant, j'étais même super gentil. Trop, sans doute. Et L l'a compris.

**Couple:** L/OC

Ceci risque d'être une histoire assez courte. Pas un OS, parce que les OS me frustrent toujours, mais je n'ai pas une idée de chapitre définie pour l'instant. L'idée m'est venu dans un rêve, alors oui, c'est bizarre, mais je me fais poursuivre par L dans mes rêves, et c'est juste pour me foutre en taule qu'il le fait, alors bon, je sais pas, je me sens peut-être coupable de quelque chose? Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi le plus grand détective du monde me poursuivrait. Bref, je suis sûre que vous en avez marre de mon blabla, alors place à l'histoire!

**Pour toi mon frère**

**Chapitre 1: Comment tout commença**

Je regardais encore par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Michel m'avait pourtant dit de ne pas le faire. Mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle était revenu. Alors qu'Elle était partie depuis presque deux moi, Elle revenait aujourd'hui. A chaque retours, je savais que Michel allait l'empêcher de venir à proximité de moi.

Michel, c'est mon grand frère. Il a dix-neuf ans, les cheveux courts et noirs, la même couleur qu'Elle. Il était plutôt grand, et large d'épaules aussi. Assez pour me cacher contre lui lorsque j'avais peur. Et oui, à mon âge, je continue de me réfugier vers mon frère quand quelque chose ne va pas. Et puis Michel, il disait que c'était sa mission, toujours s'assurer que j'allais bien, parce que je suis son petit frère adoré.

Elle, c'est notre mère. Si on l'appelle autrement que Mère, on est punis. Elle nous aime pas, on le sait, on l'a toujours sû. C'est Elle qui nous l'a dit. Qu'Elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants, parce que les enfants sont dégoûtant et agaçants, mais que notre père nous aimait trop pour qu'Elle réussisse à s'en débarasser. Mais notre père avait disparut depuis longtemps, et on savait même pas s'il était vivant ou non.

-Laisse Ismaël en dehors de tout ça, il n'y est pour rien, s'écria Michel.

Ismaël, c'est moi. Je suis plutôt petit pour mes seize ans, et je suis l'exact opposé de Michel. Si Michel est bronzé, moi je suis très pâle, je ne suis pas très fort physiquement et j'ai les cheveux longs et blancs. On aurait pu penser que je suis albinos, mais j'avais les yeux violet parme, alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'albinisme. En attendant, je commençais à avoir peur. Elle était très en colère pour quelque chose que Michel n'avait pas fait pendant son absence, et Elle me rendait responsable de cela. Michel me défendait, mais il risquait d'être punis, et Elle utiliserait sans doute un fouet ou quelque chose de semblable pour cela. Ou pire encore. Je ne voulais pas que Michel ait mal. Mais si c'était le cas, alors je le soignerais, comme toujours, lorsqu'Elle serait partit se coucher, trop fatiguée pour continuer.

Elle a attrapé un couteau. Je grimaçais. Les blessures au couteau étaient toujours plus difficiles a cicatriser. Mais Elle ne se dirrigea pas vers Michel. Elle venait vers l'escalier, en haut duquel se trouvait notre chambre! Je reculais brusquement, mais Michel ne la laissa pas passer. Il s'interposa entre Elle et les marches qu'Elle n'avait pas encore atteinte.

-Pousse toi, imbécile, lui cria-t-Elle.

-Non! Tu ne blesseras pas Ismaël, sinon, j'irais tout raconter. Avec tout ce que j'ai fait, j'irais en prison un certain temps. Mais toi, tu y seras définitivement, parce que j'étais mineur la première fois, et que c'est toi qui m'y a obligé!

-Tu ne diras rien du tout, si tu pars voir les flics, je saigne ce petit abrutis avant que tu ne passe le pas de la porte.

J'avais peur. Vraiment peur. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient. Qu'avait donc fait Michel qui risquait de l'envoyer en prison? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Avait-il vendu de la drogue, braqué des banques pour le compte de cette mégère? Je n'en savais rien, mais je savais qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour me protéger, alors c'était sûrement parce qu'Elle me menaçait.

-Tu ne pourras rien lui faire, je l'emmènerais avec moi, rétorqua mon héros.

De là où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais voir que le dos de mon frère et le visage ainsi que les bras de notre mère. Mais je pouvais dire que Michel était très crispé, et un air de rage immense déforma hideusement Son visage. Je ne vis ensuite qu'un éclat argenté, puis Michel hurla et s'effondra. Une flaque rouge commença à s'éttendre sur le carrelage au pied de l'escalier. Je hoquetais et me précipitais en bas, sans réfléchir un seul instant. Je dévallais les escaliers avant de me jeter au sol, devant mon frère. Je lui secouais l'épaule.

-Michel, murmurais-je. Michel c'est moi. Michel, réponds-moi, ne me laisse pas tout seul, s'il te plaît réveille-toi.

Je parlais de plus en plus fort, tentant de le faire réagir. Je sentais Son regard sur mon dos. Et je pu voir où Elle avait enfoncé le couteau qu'Elle tenait toujours dans Sa main. Le ventre de mon grand frère, celui qui m'avait élevé et protégé, se teintait lentement de rouge. Je me mis à sangloter. Elle l'avait tué. Elle avait tué Michel. Que devais-je faire? Appeler la police? Sûrement. Mais le téléphone, celui qui se trouvait sur un guéridon à côté de l'escalier, était plus près d'Elle que de moi, et si je faisais mine de vouloir la dénoncer, Elle me tuerais sans aucun état d'âme. Je me tournais vers Elle, ne voulant pas lui tourner le dos plus longtemps. Que faire? J'étais seul avec cette folle, désarmé alors qu'elle tenait un couteau, terrifié tandis qu'Elle semblait prête à tous nous envoyer dans la tombe.

-Bien, puisque ton abrutis de frère ne voulait plus m'obéir, tu vas le faire, toi, commença-t-Elle. N'est-ce pas? Tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'oeil, sinon je te torturerais jusqu'à ce tu le fasse. Veux-tu être torturé?

Je secouais la tête. Que voulait-Elle que je fasse? Je n'étais pas aussi fort ni aussi grand que Michel, je ne réussirais pas à me faire respecter comme lui le faisait. Je déglutis lorsqu'Elle laissa enfin tomber la lame qu'Elle tenait, mais je n'étais pas pour autant en sécurité. Je me recroquevillais sur place, collé au corps de mon frère. Il avait cessé de saigner. Je renifflais doucement, ne sachant pas si j'allais le rejoindre rapidement ou pas.

-La forêt est juste à côté de notre jardin, déclara-t-Elle. Tu vas emmener le corps de ce bon à rien et le faire disparaître. Tu emporteras aussi le couteau. Tu reviendras ensuite ici. Si tu ne le fais pas, je te retrouverais, et je tuerais avec toi toute personne t'ayant caché de moi. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

-Oui Mère, dis-je d'une petite voix étranglée.

-Alors vas-y. Maintenant.

Je me redressais lentement, attrapais Michel par les bras et tentais de le soulever. Je n'y arrivais pas, il était beaucoup trop lourd. Je dû donc me résoudre à le tirer à travers la maison, puis vers la forêt, ramassant au passage cette arme dégoûtante qui avait prit la vie de mon frère.

Je le tirais loin, longtemps. Je ne voulais pas qu'Elle sache où je l'emmenait. Il y avait un endroit, une clairière près d'un étang, où nous allions tout le temps Michel et moi. J'allais l'enterrer là-bas, et Elle ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Il serait à l'abris. Et l'étendue d'eau sera la cachette idéale pour l'arme.

Enfin, je parvins dans notre endroit favoris. J'allais jusqu'au chêne où Michel m'avait appris à grimper aux arbres, lorsque j'avais six ans. Par la suite, c'était toujours ici que nous allions pour discuter. Cet endroit renfermait tous nos bons souvenir, il était normal que Michel y repose à tout jamais. Je trouvais notre pelle, celle qui nous servait lorsqu'on voulait enterrer un trésor. Je l'enfonçais dans le sol. Aujourd'hui, j'allais anterrer mon dernier trésor. Plus le temps passais, plus je sentais, alors que le trou s'approfondissait, les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je désirais plus que tout que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemard, malheureusement, tout était bien réel. J'étais véritablement en train de creuser la tombe de mon grand frère, dans la forêt, en pleine nuit, alors que ma mère préparait je ne sais quelle horreur pour mon retour.

Lorsque le trou fut suffisamment profond, je tirais Michel jusqu'à lui et le poussait dedans. Je m'assurais ensuite qu'il était bien mis, bien coiffé et bien habillé. C'était stupide, mais je voulais qu'il soit bien. Même s'il était mort. Je me relevais ensuite et commençais à reboucher le trou. Lorsque ce fut fait, je gravais dans l'écorce du chêne, avec ce même couteau qui avait tué mon frère «Ci-gît mon plus précieux trésor. Qu'il soit en paix pour l'éternité». Puis j'allais balancer l'arme le plus loin possible dans l'eau. Après cela, je m'assis par terre et réfléchis. Si je rentrais, je risquais de devenir l'esclave de ma mère. Mais où pourrais-je bien partir, dans le cas contraire? Je n'avais pas d'argent, et à pieds, Elle aurait tôt fait de me retrouver et de me faire payer ma tentative de fuite. Je n'avais donc pas le choix. Je devais rentrer.

C'est ce que je fis. Tête basse, je fis le chemin en sens inverse. Trop rapidement à mon goût, alors que je m'étais enfoncer vraiment très loin dans la forêt, je fus en vue de la maison. Elle m'attendait. Je pouvais voir Son ombre derrière le rideau du salon. Je frissonnais et me dépêchais de rentrer. Sinon, Elle me ferais regretter d'avoir pris mon temps.

C'est ainsi que commença mon cauchemard. Ma vie devint un véritable enfer. Mais je ne savais pas encore jusqu'à quel point tout irait mal. Je ne savais pas encore ce que Michel avait refusé de faire et qu'Elle voulait que j'accomplisse à sa place. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point elle était sans cœur.

Alors, que dîtes-vous de ce début? Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires, non je ne les laisse pas tomber, je mets juste Quelle galère en pause pour l'instant. Pour les autres, cela dépend de mon humeur, du jour et de la taille du capitaine.

Bref, à vos reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Death Note ne m'appartient pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon L et les pauvres génies de la Wammy's auraient souffert, et pas qu'un peu!

**Résumé:** Vous savez, j'ai pas toujours été le méchant. Avant, j'étais même super gentil. Trop, sans doute. Et L l'a compris.

**Couple:** L/OC

**Réponse aux reviews:**

edlkts60: J'ai un Death Note, mais je ne peux pas encore tuer ce personnage, je vais en avoir besoin, on ne sait jamais ça peut servir ces petits trucs là. En tous cas, merci pour ta review, ça prouve que ça peut être intéressant.

JuriiGothic: Gomenasai, ontoni gomenasai, je suis très en retard, de plusieurs mois d'ailleurs, je sais, je suis impardonnable, mais je promets de plus publier à partir de maintenant.

Ceci risque d'être une histoire assez courte. Pas un OS, parce que les OS me frustrent toujours, mais je n'ai pas une idée de chapitre définie pour l'instant. L'idée m'est venu dans un rêve, alors oui, c'est bizarre, mais je me fais poursuivre par L dans mes rêves, et c'est juste pour me foutre en taule qu'il le fait, alors bon, je sais pas, je me sens peut-être coupable de quelque chose? Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi le plus grand détective du monde me poursuivrait. Bref, je suis sûre que vous en avez marre de mon blabla, alors place à l'histoire!

**Pour toi mon frère**

**Chapitre 2:**

Je me rendis en cours ce matin-là avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de venir vérifier le lit de Michel ce matin. Je voulais tellement que ça ne ce soit pas réellement passé, que je n'ai pas été enterré le corps de mon grand-frère dans la nuit, et surtout, qu'Elle ne soit pas rentrée. Mais en découvrant le lit vide et froid, j'avais dû me faire une raison. Ça n'était pas un simple cauchemard. Michel était mort. Je m'étais effondré en larmes, pleurant encore et encore, désespéré, désemparé et destabilisé. Qu'allais-je faire? Qu'allais-je devenir? Michel était mort. Pouvais-je vraiment continuer sans lui? Oui. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais trop peur pour me rebiffer, et j'étais trop lâche pour me tuer. Je me contentais donc de pleurer. Et puis, j'avais dû me préparer et partir pour le lycée. Elle serait en colère sinon. Et je ne voulais pas rester plus que nécessaire en Sa compagnie.

Je traînais des pieds en arrivant devant mon lycée. J'allais devoir répondre aux questions. Mischel avait des amis, beaucoup d'amis, et ils viendraient me voir pour savoir pouquoi il n'était pas là. L'escuse de la maladie ne tiendrait pas longtemps, peut-être une semaine ou deux, mais guère plus. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

La journée fut un véritable cauchemard. Mon frère était mort, mais je ne pouvais pas le pleurer. Le problème, c'est que chaque fois que quelqu'un venait me demander des nouvelles de Michel, je n'avais qu'une envie, lui hurler la vérité à la figure. Mes propres amis avaient passé la journée à me demander si j'allais bien, et comme je ne savais pas mentir convenablement, mes tout va bien ne devaient pas être très convainquant, surtout avec les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais rien manger à midi, incapable d'avaler une seule bouchée, les professeurs, agacés de me voir déconcentré, m'avaient réprimander, le proviseur m'avait convoqué pour savoir où était Michel, et, cerise sur le gâteau, je préfèrais encore tout ça à ce qu'il m'attendait chez moi. Parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusion, Elle ne me laisserait pas en paix.

C'est pourquoi, assis dans ma salle de français, je fixai l'horloge au mur. Bientôt, le cours se terminerait, bientôt, je ne pourrais plus rester ici bien sagement. Bientôt, je devrais rentrer chez moi. Et je voyais les aiguilles avancer avec résignation et angoisse. Qu'allais-je devoir faire? Que m'attendait-il là-bas? Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas la réponse à ces questions, mais une chose était sûre, ce ne serait rien de bon pour moi. Mon envie de pleurer augmentait de seconde en seconde. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire?

La sonnerie retentie. Je pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, puis me levais, mis mon manteau, le fermant avec grand soin, attrapais mon sac, le mis sur mon épaule soigneusement avant de marcher à pas lents vers la sortie de la salle.

-Dépêchez-vous jeune homme, je n'ai pas toute la soirée, grogna ma professeure.

-Oui madame, répondis-je doucement.

Dès que je fut hors de la salle, la femme s'empressa de verrouiller la porte avant de partir à grand pas, n'attendant pas de voir ce que je faisais. Je ne pouvais pas pour autant trop traîner, sinon, j'allais avoir encore plus de problèmes. Je me décidais donc à rentrer enfin, la tête basse. Je me sentais comme un condamner à mort allant seul dans le couloir de la mort. Je soupirais, mais arrivais devant chez moi bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Je n'habitais qu'à quelques minutes à peine de l'établissement scolaire.

J'ouvris la porte et la refermais sitôt entré. Je retirais mon sac, retirais mon manteau, l'accrochait à la patère dans l'entrée, repris mon sac et me dirigeais vers les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement, Elle semblait doté d'une ouïe incroyablement fine car Elle vint avant même que j'ai pu traverser la moitié de la distance séparant l'entrée et les escaliers.

-Te voilà toi, fit-elle avec mépris. Il est tard, tu as pris ton temps. Fais-moi à manger, débrouille toi pour que je n'ai pas à subir ta vision pendant que je mange. Puis ensuite, tu iras faire disparaître la personne dont le dossier est sur la table, je ne veux pas d'histoire à ce propos, est-ce clair? Ne te fais pas prendre, j'aurais encore besoin de toi.

Je me gelais sur place. Qu'avait-elle dit? Faire disparaître? Comme...tuer? Non. Non, impossible.

-Non, soufflais-je.

-Qu'as-tu dis?

-Non, je ne le ferais pas, répétai-je plus fermement.

-Mais, globalement, je ne te demande pas ton avis, rétorqua-t-elle. Et tu vas le faire, tu n'as pas le choix, sinon, je m'assurerais que la leçon rentre bien.

-Non, je n'irais pas, insistai-je.

Je ne vis même pas le coup venir. L'instant d'avant, je me tenais là, planté dans le salon, à tenter de lui tenir tête, l'instant d'après, j'étais par terre et ma joue me brûlais. Puis je la vis attraper quelque chose de long à côté de la cheminée et priais pour que ce ne sois pas ce que je crois. Mais lorsque le tisonnier s'abbattit sur mon côtes, je sus que j'vais bien vu. Je pleurais et criais, et les coups pleuvaient. Comment personne n'avait pu s'interroger sur autant de bruit? Cela restait un mystère à mes yeux.

-Tu vas le faire, scanda-t-Elle en ponctuant chaque mots d'un coup de tisonnier, tu vas le faire, un point c'est tout.

-Oui, hurlais-je, je vais le faire, par pitié, je vais le faire.

-Bien, dit-Elle en cessant de me frapper. Maintenant, vas dans la cuisine, prépare à manger, vas faire ton travail scolaire, puis vas faire se que je t'ai ordonner. Immédiatement.

Puis Elle me laissa là, sur le sol, pleurant doucement. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant détesté que ces derniers jours. Voilà donc ce que refusait de faire Michel. Il refusait de continuer à commettre des meurtres pour Elle. Et Elle l'a tué pour cela.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, à m'apitoyé sur la vie et le sort qu'il nous est réservé. Si je n'obéissais pas très vite, Elle allait revenir. Je me redressais donc en geignant, mon dos et mes côtes me faisaient mal, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant en cela, vu le traîtement qu'ils avaient reçu i peine quelques instants. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cuisine, préparais rapidement des pommes de terres sautées et partais ensuite me réfugier dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, là, à plat ventre sur le matelas moelleux. Mais il le fallait bien. Je me redressais donc et attrapais mon sac, que j'avais laissé tomber en plein milieu de la pièce. Je pris mes cahiers et entrepris de rédiger correctement chaque devoirs qu'il m'avait été donné. Au moins quelque chose d'à peu près normal dans ma vie, une constante, les devoirs, l'école, les cours.

Mais cela ne dura pas une éternité, et je dû me rendre à l'évidence que l'acharnement ne me ferais pas mieux rédiger ce devoir sur lequel je planchais depuis trois bonnes heures. Il faisait désormais nuit noire, et je regardais donc le dossier sur cet homme qui était sur Sa liste des gens à abattre, de toute évidence.

C'était un homme d'apparence banale, blanc, les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts, rien que de très ordinaire. Il était écrit qu'il vivait seul, quarantenaire, pas d'animaux de compagnie, pas de famille proche. PD-G d'une entreprise rivale à la Sienne. Pas de chance pour lui. Il avait plusieurs allergie, dont deux potentiellement motelles. L'arachide et le lactose. Il me suffirait de lui en faire absorber. Mais comment? Il avait, selon le dossier, l'habitude de boire son café en travaillant, et restait fréquemment jusqu'à plus de deux heures du matin.

Après avoir mémoriser son adresse, qui était, de façon étonnante, relativement proche de chez nous, je sortis pour me rendre chez cet homme. Il était assez tard, onze heure, mais il devait encore dormir. Dans un sac, j'avais mis un bonnet, des gants et une écharpe, pour éviter de laisser des empreintes ou de l'ADN, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille de lait et un sachet de noisettes en poudre.

Lorsque je fut proche de la rue de ma première victime, je mis les accessoires que j'avais apporté. Puis je me dirigeais sans bruit vers l'arrière de la propriété. Par chance, ou parce que cet homme était vraiment inconscient, la porte arrière était ouverte. Je pouvais voir de là où je me trouvais la lumière allumée dans ce qui devais être son burreau. J'entrais et me faufilais jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvais la pièce susnommée. La chance était vraiment de mon côté cette nuit, parce qu'il n'était pas dans son burreau et qu'une tasse encore fumante se trouvait posée là. Je m'approchais, ouvris mon sac, attrapais la bouteille de lait et l'ouvris. Je ne devais pas en mettre beaucoup, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il meurt, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'apperçoive de quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je fis pareil avec les noisettes. Très peu, pour qu'il n'y ait ni odeur ni goût, mais suffisament pour qu'il fasse une réaction allergique. Puis je me cachais dans un coin de la pièce et attendis. L'homme entra, s'assit à son burreau et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il but une longue gorgée avant de reposer la tasse. Puis il commença à s'étrangler, ses allergie se réveillant, et mourut rapidement. Je sortis de la pièce, descendis les escaliers et sortis de la maison. Je passais par dessus la palissade à l'arrière de la maison et repartis vers chez moi. Je rentrais dans la maison, montais dans ma chambre et la verrouillais. Seulement, alors, je me permis de pleurer. J'avais tué un homme. C'était un meurtre avec préméditation. J'étais un meurtrier. Je l'avais tué, et la seule raison de sa mort était parce qu'il La gênait. J'étais un monstre.

Chapitre terminé! On ne massacre pas l'auteur, c'est mauvais pour la suite de l'histoire, mais vous avez le droit de vous servir des tomates pourries qui se trouvent dans la caisse au fond de la salle.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Death Note ne m'appartient pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon L et les pauvres génies de la Wammy's auraient souffert, et pas qu'un peu!

**Résumé:** Vous savez, j'ai pas toujours été le méchant. Avant, j'étais même super gentil. Trop, sans doute. Et L l'a compris.

**Couple:** L/OC

**Réponse aux reviews:**

lovezref: L ne va pas tarder, parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien. En attendant, ce chapitre te fera peut-être patienter un peu.

Ceci risque d'être une histoire assez courte. Pas un OS, parce que les OS me frustrent toujours, mais je n'ai pas une idée de chapitre définie pour l'instant. L'idée m'est venu dans un rêve, alors oui, c'est bizarre, mais je me fais poursuivre par L dans mes rêves, et c'est juste pour me foutre en taule qu'il le fait, alors bon, je sais pas, je me sens peut-être coupable de quelque chose? Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi le plus grand détective du monde me poursuivrait. Bref, je suis sûre que vous en avez marre de mon blabla, alors place à l'histoire!

**Pour toi mon frère**

**Chapitre 3:**

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit. Incapable de fermer l'oeil, j'avais revu dans mon esprit, encore et encore, le visage de cet homme, dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, devenir rapidement rouge alors qu'il portait les mains à sa gorge. Puis il était passé au bleu, alors que l'air lui manquait. Et enfin, alors qu'il succombait, il était tombé de sa chaise de bureau, alongé par terre, pas tout à fait mort, mais sans aucune chance de survie. Et il m'avait vu. Il m'avait regardé, droit dans les yeux, avec cette lueur de peur et d'incompréhension, et j'avais envie de vomir rien que d'y repenser. Cet homme n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de travailler. Et seulement parce que son entreprise marchait bien, il était mort. Ses yeux verts qui devenaient vireux alors que la vie s'échappait de lui m'avaient accusé de cet acte. Je l'avais tué.

Mon réveil sonna. Il était l'heure de faire semblant, l'heure de retourner à cette farce qu'était devenu ma vie. Je me levais avec peine du sol où j'étais recroquevillé. J'avais sport aujourd'hui. En me déshabillant pour me changer, je me regardait dans mon mirroir. Aucune chance pour que mes camarades ne remarquent pas que j'étais couvert de bleus. Et ils ne goberaient ps plus une potentielle chute dans les escaliers, on voyait trop nettement que j'avais été frappé avec un objet long. Peut-être que si je disais que j'avais été agressé sur le chemin du retour...non, pas crédible du tout. Mais il y avait la forêt. J'aurais pu me faire attaqué dans la forêt alors que je me promenais. Ça, c'était suffisament crédible pour eux. Ils auraient eu une batte de baseball, et auraient bu avant, ils auraient sentis l'alcool. Mais je ne les connaîtrais pas. Sinon, j'allais devoir inventer quelque chose d'autre. Une bande de jeunes qui boivent et attaquent quelqu'un au hasard, c'est possible, et personne ne chercherait plus loin.

Sauf que j'avais probablement une côte cassée, vu de près. Ils allaient s'inquiéter. Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué plus tôt? Je me changerais dans les toilettes. Mais comment allais-je suivre? Surtout qu'en ce moment, on fait du basket. Je ne réussirais jamais à jouer dans cet état. J'allais sécher ce cours. Je dirais que j'avais mal au ventre. L'infirmière n'est pas là le mercredi, je n'aurais pas trop de problème.

Je m'habillais rapidement après ça, pressé de quitter cette maison. Le pire, c'est que j'étais coupable malgré tout, je ne pouvais rien dire. J'avais tué cet homme, j'avais imaginé un moyen pour le faire. Et j'avais mentis à tout le monde sur la mort de mon frère. J'aurais pu dire la vérité, mais j'avais mentis, et j'avais caché le corps de celui-ci dans la forêt. Elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle ne savait rien, que j'avais ça pour lui rendre service, dans mon esprit détraqué, que j'étais jaloux de mon frère. Et tous diraient que oui, c'était évident maintenant, ma façon de me comporter avec lui dénotait évidemment de la jalousie. J'en étais malade. J'étais pris au piège. Mais si je ne me faisais pas attraper, je serais obligé de continuer à tuer pour Elle.

J'arrivais au lycée complètement démoralisé. A peine avais-je mis les pieds là-bas que Léo, mon meilleur ami, me sautait dessus, accompagné de Quentin, son frère jumeau. Et de Rachel, notre amie un peu loufoque mais que j'aimais tellement. Bien sûr, juste en tant qu'ami, après tout, elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait entre les jambes pour me plaire. Léo babillait à mon oreille, et je me demandais ce qu'il ferait si on découvrait la vérité sur ce que j'avais fait. Me défendrait-il un peu, ou dirait-il qu'il avait toujours su que j'étais fou? Je soupirais, je devenais vraiment paranoïaque, et en plus, je doutais maintenant de mon meilleur ami.

-Tu va bien?

-Oui, oui, tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu sais, quand tu mens, on dirait un feu de signalisation, me dit tranquillement Rachel. Tu devient tout rouge, et puis blanc, et re-rouge. Ce serait presque drôle, si on parlait pas du fait que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu nous cachais quelque chose.

-Hein, ne pu-je que répondre. On parlait de ça?

Ils soupirèrent. Bien sûr que je n'allais rien leur dire. Et puis, tout à coup, Bastien, un garçon de la classe qui voulait devenir reporter et dont le père était de la police vint s'incruster dans notre groupe. Il avait l'air à la fois surexité et surpris, comme si un énorme scoop était venu toqué à sa porte et qu'il n'y croyait pas encore.

-Vous savez quoi? Il y a eu un meurtre! Ici, dans notre ville! Je veux dire, il n'y a presque rien à Brigny, mais quelqu'un à juger utile de tuer un certain Olivier Leblanc.

Ainsi, ma victime s'appelait Olivier Leblanc. Et la police savait déjà que c'était un meurtre. Évidemment, il ne devait pas avoir de produit laitiers chez lui, ni d'arachide, et ils avaient décourt qu'il avait fait une réaction allergique à cause du café dont la tasse était toujours posée sur le bureau. Je pense que je devais avoir l'air un peu malade, parce que Bastien me demanda si j'allais bien.

-Oui, oui, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Qui pourrait vouloir tuer quelqu'un ici?

-Ben, y aurait bien ta mère, mais elle est pas là.

Je jetais un regard blanc à Quentin. Il avait toujours su des choses incroyable, comme Sa véritable personnalité, je me demandais toujours comment il faisait. Le pire, c'est qu'il tombait toujours juste. Mais presque personne ne l'écoutait. A part Léo, Rachel et moi, tout le monde le prenait pour un menteur. Même quand il apportait la preuve de ce qu'il disait. Mais vu qu'Elle avait une incroyablement bonne réputation, ce n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'il passait son temps à répéter qu'Elle voulait nous tuer, Michel et moi, et qu'Elle était malsaine. Il devait d'ailleurs déjà savoir la vérité sur l'absence de mon frère. Peut-être même se doutait-il de qui avait tué Olivier Leblanc. Mais il n'avait rien dit, ne me jetait pas de regard étrange, se contentait d'être lui-même, alors je ne dis rien non plus et fit comme si tout était normal.

-Pfff, arrêtes tes conneries deux minutes, c'est sérieux là! Quelqu'un a commit un meurtre! Bien sûr, d'après mon père, ça n'est pas un hasard si trente autres meurtres du même acabit ont été commit en trois ans. Pas forcément ici, mais dans les villes alentours. Tout le monde est à la recherche du coupable, d'après papa, il va passer un sacré mauvais quart d'heure! Il paraît même qu'ils ont parlé de faire appel à L!

-Elle? Qui elle, demandais-je avec curiosité.

-Pas elle le pronom, idiot, L, c'est le plus grand détective du monde. Tout le monde le connaît, mais personne ne sait qui il est. Quand il parle aux forces de l'ordre, il n'y a que cette lettre qui s'affiche, L. Et il est extrêment intelligent, il a résolut des tonnes de cas avant celui-là. Il va trouver qui a fait ça en un rien de temps.

Je me sentais un peu malade tout à coup, mais aussi un peu soulagé. S'il était aussi brillant, ce L, il allait vite fait m'attraper, et je n'aurais plus à tuer qui que ce soit. Mais s'il m'attrapait, j'allais raquer. Pour vingt meurtres, apparemment. Michel avait donc dû tuer vingt personne. Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir de détails, mais il allait bien falloir que je me renseigne. Pour au moins savoir qui était les victimes que j'étais supposé avoir tué. Et je protégerais la mémoire de Michel, tant pis si je devais avoir une sanction plus lourde à cause de ça. Même s'il était intelligent, ce L, il ne pourrait sans doute pas faire grand chose si je révendiquais tous les meurtres.

Une course s'était donc engagée, entre moi et le plus grand détective du monde. Et mine de rien, j'espérais bien que j'allais la perdre, cette course.

Chapitre un peu court, mais il s'agit plus d'un interlude, une petite transition pour annoncer mon chouchou d'amour. J'espère que ça vous a plut. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est ma nourriture!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:******Death Note ne m'appartient pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon L et les pauvres génies de la Wammy's auraient souffert, et pas qu'un peu!

**Résumé:** Vous savez, j'ai pas toujours été le méchant. Avant, j'étais même super gentil. Trop, sans doute. Et L l'a compris.

**Couple:** L/OC

**Réponse aux reviews:**

lovezref: L ne va pas tarder, parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien. En attendant, ce chapitre te fera peut-être patienter un peu.

Ceci risque d'être une histoire assez courte. Pas un OS, parce que les OS me frustrent toujours, mais je n'ai pas une idée de chapitre définie pour l'instant. L'idée m'est venu dans un rêve, alors oui, c'est bizarre, mais je me fais poursuivre par L dans mes rêves, et c'est juste pour me foutre en taule qu'il le fait, alors bon, je sais pas, je me sens peut-être coupable de quelque chose? Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi le plus grand détective du monde me poursuivrait. Bref, je suis sûre que vous en avez marre de mon blabla, alors place à l'histoire!

(trait)

**Pour toi mon frère**

**Chapitre 3:**

Quatorze heure. L'heure du sport. Alors que je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, je me penchais tout à coup en avant, en me tenant le ventre. Tout le monde me disait que j'avais une tête affreuse ce matin, alors personne ne s'étonna alors que je faisais mine de ne pas me sentir bien.

-Zut, et l'infirmière qui n'est pas là, râla Quentin.

C'est le but, pensais-je. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, en revanche, c'est qu'il ramasse mon sac que j'avais laissé tomber au sol et me prenne par la taille pour me guider vers la sortie du lycée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bredouillais-je.

-Je t'emmène boire quelque chose, ça te fera du bien, me répondit-il. Et puis, continua-t-il une fois suffisamment loin des autres pour qu'il ne l'entende pas, comme ça, tu pourras me dire pourquoi tu as fais semblant d'être malade et ce qu'il ne va pas.

Je grimaçais. Il devait être voyant, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il me tira par le bras, alors que je résistais un peu, renfrogné, jusqu'à un café où il m'assit de force à une table et nous commanda deux cappuccino. Puis, il me fixa, attendant que je craque. Je croisais les bras, bien décidé à ne rien dire. Mais au bout de deux minutes, je me tortillais sur mon siège.

-Bon, d'accord, cédais-je. Que veux-tu savoir?

-Que se passe-t-il? Et ne me réponds pas rien, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux.

-Tu ne le sais pas déjà?

-En fait, je me doute de quelque, mais j'aimerais vraiment me tromper pour le coup.

-Vas-y, dis à quoi tu pense, le défiais-je.

-Je pense que ta mère est rentré alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avant un moment, de nuit, peut-être. Je pense que Michel a voulu te défendre. Je pense qu'il a refusé de faire quelque chose aussi. Et je pense qu'il est mort. Elle l'a tué. Ensuite, elle t'a obligé à cacher son corps, et elle t'a obligé à faire ce qu'il a refusé de faire. Ça, je le savais déjà hier. Mais aujourd'hui, je pense que ce que ton frère à refusé de faire et que tu as dû faire à sa place, c'est tuer ceux qu'elle te désigne. Je me trompe?

Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Durant tout son monologue, je me suis peu à peu recroqueviller sur moi-même, les genoux contre mon torse et les bras croisés dessus, la tête cachée dedans. Je ne veux pas voir son visage. Sans doute est-il dégoûté de se trouver face à un assassin. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas laisser sortir le gémissement pitoyable qui tentait de s'échapper. Je mourrais d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer tout mon saoûl.

-Ismaël, tu te rappelle quand on est sortit ensemble?

-Hein? Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça?

-Réponds juste à me question.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, soufflais-je.

-Tu te rappelle donc que je t'ai fait une promesse.

Je hochais la tête, la gorge nouée. Oh oui, je m'en rappelais de cette promesse. Il m'avait promis qu'envers et contre tout, il serait toujours de mon côté. Mais là, il allait avoir des problèmes s'il la tenait.

-Récites la moi.

-Tu...tu m'as promis d'être toujours de mon côté quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la situation, quoi que les autres disent et pensent de moi, même si toutes les preuves étaient contre moi. Mais là, je l'ai _fait _!

-Le voulais-tu?

-Non, et alors? Ça ne change rien.

-Pour moi, ça change tout. Combien en as-tu tué sur la vingtaine?

-Juste un, hier soir. Mais je...je dirais que j'ai tué les vingt. Michel est mort, je ne veux pas que les gens disent du mal de lui en plus. Je veux juste que ce détective sans disant génial m'attrape, parce que sinon, ça ne s'arrêtera pas. J'ai trop peur pour me rendre. Je suis lâche, et je ne veux pas mourir, alors je ne vais pas suicider, et je ne vais pas non plus aller contre Sa volonté. Mais d'après Bastien, ce L est capable de me trouver.

-Tu ne pense pas qu'il est aussi capable de déduire que tu n'es pas coupable de tous les meurtres, et que tu as en plus été forcé de le faire.

-Personne ne le croira s'il dit que c'est Elle qui m'a forcé. Et il ne pourra rien faire si je déclare avoir commis tous les crimes. Les gens diront ce qu'ils voudront, mais il est hors de question que quiconque accuse Michel.

-Et s'il arrive a prouver que vous êtes deux victimes?

-Je dirais quand même que je suis le seul criminel, mais dans ce cas, je dirais aussi tout ce qu'elle nous a fait. Je n'aurais qu'à dire qu'Elle me forçait à le faire, que Michel l'a découvert et a voulu me protéger, mais qu'Elle l'a tué et m'a ordonné de caché son corps. De toutes façons, une maladie ne sera plus longtemps crédible. C'est déjà le deuxième jour, et je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire croire plus d'une semaine. D'ici là, il m'aura sans doute trouvé.

-Je serais là, me dit Quentin. Tout le temps, je serais à tes côtés. Quoi que les autres pensent ou disent. Et je suis sûr que Léo et Rachel pensent la même chose.

-Sûr de sûr?

-Archi sûr.

Je lui souris. Je me souvenais très bien de pourquoi j'étais sortis avec lui. Il avait toujours su me mettre à l'aise, il pouvait me remonter le moral, me rassurer ou me consoler et seulement quelques mots. Malheureusement pour moi, il était maintenant l'heure de la torture suprême: les maths. Bien que je les préfère toujours à laissais échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme alors que mon ami se levait. Son air amusé me dit mieux que des mots qu'il savait que je voulais fuir cette torture atroce et insoutenable. Il me tendit la main, que je pris avec réluctance. Dès que ma peau toucha la sienne, il emprisonna ma main et me tira sur mes pieds sans me laisser la moindre chance de m'enfuir. Je le fusillais du regard alors qu'il me traînait derrière lui, ne me laissant aucun échappatoire. J'en cherchais cependant durant tout le trajet, pesant de tout mon poids lorsqu'il fallut passer les porte de l'établissement. Malheureusement, mon ex était plus grand et plus fort que moi. Je le savais depuis longtemps, c'était lui après tout qui m'avait toujours forcé à aller en cours lorsque je n'en avais pas envie. Je lui fis mon regard de chaton malheureux, mais il se contenta de m'ignorer pour ne pas céder.

Devant la classe, Léo et Rachel nous attendaient. Le frère du tortionnaire numéros un interrogea celui-ci du regard, mais il secoua la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, quand personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Bien sûr, je savais que mon meilleur ami serait au courant dès qu'ils seraient seuls, cela ne m'empêcha pas de redouter sa réaction. Malgré ce que m'avait assuré Quentin, Léo ne m'avait fait aucune promesse, et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir s'il décidait de me détester.

(trait)

Ce soir-là, c'est très stressé que je rentrais chez moi. Et si Elle me faisait de nouveau tuer quelqu'un? Heureusement, Elle ne semblait pas être là lorsque je franchis le seuil de la porte. Et Elle n'était pas là non plus lorsque je me fis rapidement à manger et que j'avalais mon repas en vitesse. Malheureusement pour moi, mon plat de nouille termina dans les toilettes après avoir fait une courte halte dans mon estomac, qui ne semblait pas supporter plus que moi l'idée d'avoir tuer et de devoir sans doute recommencer. Je fis donc ma vaisselle et montais faire mes devoirs, priant pour qu'Elle ne rentre pas. Peut-être était-ce une punition pour ne jamais avoir vraiment cru en lui, toujours est-il que Dieu ignora superbement mes suppliques et qu'Elle rentra à dix heures. Ses pas dans les escaliers me firent trembler. Pitié, faîtes que je n'ai plus à tuer qui que se soit.

-Voilà la cible de cette nuit. Dépêches-toi de faire ce que je te demande.

Je hochais la tête, dégoûté de moi-même. Bon sang, ne pouvais-je pas y faire quelque chose? Et puis je me souvins qu'hier, j'avais en effet tenter de dire non, et que j'en avais encore les stigmates sur le corps. Non, de toutes évidences, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Ce soir-là, je me contentais d'aller au domicile de la victime et d'attendre. Un homme plutôt grand, une femme et un fils partit en voyage. Arrivé là-bas, pas trop loin de chez moi encore une fois, je me glissais dans la maison, attrapais un couteau de cuisine plutôt grand et montait à l'étage. Une marche grinça sous mon poids et je me figeais. Je retins ma respiration, mais de toute évidence, il dormait. Rien ne bougeait, et hormis ma respiration, il n'y avait aucun bruit. J'avais chaud, avec mon écharpe, mes gants et mon bonnet. Mais je ne devais tout de même rien laisser derrière moi. Une fois arrivé en haut de l'escalier, je tentais de repérer un son pour savoir où il se trouvait. Je vis de la lumière sous une porte. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il ne dormait pas. Je déglutis et poussais lentement la porte. Il me tournais le dos et regardait l'écran de son ordinateur. Malheureusement, s'il n'avait pas entendu la marche grincer, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna, me vit, vit l'éclat de la lumière reflétée par la lame du couteau et se leva d'un bond. Il se jeta sur moi, et je me pris son poing sur la joue, mais j'avais levé le bras par réflexe et la lame pénétra dans sa gorge. Il s'effondra, s'étouffant dans son sang.

-J-je suis désolé, balbutiais-je. Je suis vraiment désolé, Elle va me frapper si je ne le fais pas, je suis tellement désolé.

Je m'enfuis de la pièce, ne supportant pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir, abandonnant l'arme du crime dans le couloir. Il n'y avait de toutes façons aucune emprunte dessus, je m'en étais assuré. Je sortis de la maison en courant, parcourais trois rues avant de retirer mes accessoires. Je continuais ensuite à pieds. Cette fois, je devais traverser toute la ville. La nuit me couvrait, mais mes cheveux trop clairs n'aidaient en rien. Je gardais la tête baissée. Et si je ne rentrais pas? Qu'allait-il se passer? Je fus un instant tenté, d'autant que la rue que je traversait était celle de Léo et Quentin. En levant le nez, je pu les voir à la fenêtre. Quentin savait que je passerais par là, il savait toujours tout. Et Léo était maintenant au courant. Me détestait-il? Voudrait-il encore me voir? Je l'espérais. J'avais maintenant les larmes aux yeux, et, beaucoup trop peureux pour sonner à la porte, je partis en courant. Non, je ne voulais pas leur parler pour l'instant, pas avec ce que je venais de faire.

(trait)

Ce matin, tout le monde s'agitait. Moi moi, j'avais envie de hurler. De hurler à tous ces idiots que le meurtrier que tout le monde cherchait, ce monstre que les filles dépeignaient, c'était moi et personne d'autre. Des larmes pleins les yeux, je me précipitais aux toilettes en arrivant. J'avais envie de vomir, j'avais envie de mourir. La porte des toilettes des garçons s'ouvrit sur les jumeaux. Ils avaient le visage grave. Une larme roula sur ma joue en pensant que c'était de ma faute à moi, que je les rendais malheureux. Quentin soupira.

-Si on ne sourit pas, c'est parce que on s'inquiète pour toi.

-Quentin a raison. On vient de parler à Bastien, il dit que L va s'infiltrer là où il pense avoir le plus de chance de prendre contact avec l'assassin. Et comme personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble, ça peux être n'importe qui, un jeune, un vieux, un mec super beau comme une mocheté, ou une fille tient. On n'en sait rien, et toi, tu risque beaucoup.

-Léo, je veux qu'il m'arrête. Et pourquoi tu ne dis rien? J'ai tué des gens! Ça ne te fais rien.

Sa mâchoire se serra brusquement, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Pourtant, quelqu'un comme lui, je l'aurais repéré dans le lycée! Il ressemblait presque à un panda. Un nouveau? Il paraissait trop vieux pour être élève, peut-être un surveillant. Mais non, il ne venait pas nous demander de sortir, mais juste aller aux toilettes. Un nouvel élève trop vieux juste au moment où L doit s'infiltrer? C'était trop gros pour être une coïncidence. Je soupirais, attirant sur moi son regard noir un peu dérangeant.

-De toutes façons, L va vite l'attraper, et tout sera finit.

-Ne parle pas comme ça, s'insurgea Léo. On dirait que tu pense que...le meurtrier...va mourir.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-La peine de mort est interdite en France, fit remarquer le nouvel arrivant.

-Mais pas le suicide. Encore que, si on pousse quelqu'un a vous tuer, est-ce encore un suicide?

Mes deux amis étaient blêmes. Et je n'avais absolument plus aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne face à moi. La façon dont il me regardait, le pouce dans la bouche pour le mordiller, réfléchissant visiblement au pourquoi des envies de suicides d'un meurtrier, il ne pouvait être que L. Mais alors que nous allions partir, il ouvrit la bouche, me regardant à travers le miroir.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, L ne laisserait pas un criminel s'en sortir comme cela, il lui faut des réponses, et certaines ne peuvent être amener que par le coupable lui-même. Comme l'endroit où se trouvent certaines victimes, par exemple.

Quentin me poussa hors de la pièce. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire à quel point les deux frères n'allaient pas me lâcher d'une semelle.

-Au fait, pourquoi es-tu partit en courant en nous voyant?

-Je-je ne voulais pas vous parler. J'avais peur. Je savais que tu l'avais dis à Léo, Quentin, et je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Ce n'est pas une simple connerie potentiellement monumental, c'est un meurtre! Même, non, maintenant s'en est deux! Vous ne devriez pas rester avec moi, vous devriez me détester et partir loin de moi.

-On ne peut pas te détester. On sait sans le moindre doute pourquoi tu fais ça. On en sait plus que les gens de cette stupide ville qui adule presque cette harpie. Et ne prends pas un air aussi catastrophé, elle ne va pas te tabasser parce que je l'ai insulté moi. En plus, il n'y a aucun moyen que ta chienne de mère apprenne ce fait un jour, à moins que tu ne le lui dise.

-Intéressant. Je vais peut-être devoir creuser un peu plus profond dans ce cas, déclara une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais d'un bond et fixais L, interdit. Quand au juste était-il arrivé derrière nous? Etait-il là depuis le début? Ce serait logique, je n'avais pas entendu la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Tout ce qui importais, c'était que je venais d'avouer devant L que je n'étais coupable que de deux meurtres, et qu'il allait alors chercher qui avait tué les autres.

(trait)

Alors, je sais, j'ai été longue à poster. Mais voici la suite. Je ne pense pas faire plus de cinq ou six chapitres, du coups. Voyons voir ce que vous en pensez. Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:******Death Note ne m'appartient pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon L et les pauvres génies de la Wammy's auraient souffert, et pas qu'un peu!

**Résumé:** Vous savez, j'ai pas toujours été le méchant. Avant, j'étais même super gentil. Trop, sans doute. Et L l'a compris.

**Couple:** L/OC

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Ianora: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voici la suite, et la fin également, de Pour toi mon frère. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, et j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçu par cette fin. Bonne lecture!

Ceci risque d'être une histoire assez courte. Pas un OS, parce que les OS me frustrent toujours, mais je n'ai pas une idée de chapitre définie pour l'instant. L'idée m'est venu dans un rêve, alors oui, c'est bizarre, mais je me fais poursuivre par L dans mes rêves, et c'est juste pour me foutre en taule qu'il le fait, alors bon, je sais pas, je me sens peut-être coupable de quelque chose? Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi le plus grand détective du monde me poursuivrait. Bref, je suis sûre que vous en avez marre de mon blabla, alors place à l'histoire!

(trait)

**Pour toi mon frère**

**Chapitre 3:**

Nous nous fixions, son regard noir impassible dans le mien terrifié. Je déglutis et lançais la première chose qui me vint.

-La seule chose que vous trouverez, c'est l'admiration des gens pour ma mère.

-Pfff, cette grosse vache, je vais finir par l'étrangler, cingla une voix facilement reconnaissable plus loin.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Rachel venir vers nous, l'air furieuse. Son père travaillait avec ma mère, et bien sûr, il était témoin de toute la perfection de celle-ci. Mais à voir le visage de notre amie, elle avait encore distribué son venin hier.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Ce qu'il se passe? Ta catin momifiée de mère à sous-entendu hier au travail que, au vu de mes résultats, je devais sans doute n'être qu'une petite fayote qui payait mes professeurs, que ça ne l'étonnerait pas tant que cela, elle m'avait déjà vu traîner avec tellement de mauvais garçons! Ça a pas loupé, hier soir, je m'en suis pris une parce que j'avais «des mœurs trop légère, on t'a mieux élevé que ça», et quand j'ai dis que c'était pas vrai, ils ont dit que je mentais parce que ta mère est trop bien pour dire des mensonges. Ils la croient elle! Contre leur propre fille!

Rachel en était à presque me secouer après m'avoir attraper les bras. C'en était ridicule, même une fille menue comme tout était plus forte que moi. Je la regardais, vraiment désolé qu'elle subisse ce genre de chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rachel, dit Léo, quelqu'un va bien finir par voir à quel point c'est une garce. En attendant, on a la matière préféré d'Ismaël, ce serait bête d'être en retard.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Qu'avions-nous en première heure déjà. Le nouveau qui devait être L m'apporta la réponse.

-Les maths sont ta matière préférée?

Je me sentis blêmir et tentais de filer, mais Quentin me choppa par le sac. Je tentais de le retirer, mais Léo et Rachel me tinrent chacun un bras pour me traîner jusqu'en salle.

-Noooooooooon! S'il vous plaît, je ferais ce que vous voudrez! J'avoue tout, c'est moi qui suis coupable, pas les maths, par pitié!

-Je constate que la perspective d'une heure de mathématique t'est plus pénible que la prison à perpétuité, s'amusa, bien que bizarrement stoïquement, celui qui nous suivait.

-Je hais les maths, et les maths me haïssent tout autant. Au fait, t'as quel âge?

-Bah, le même que nous, voyons, répondit Rachel.

-J'en suis pas si sûr, marmonnais-je.

La journée se déroula sans encombres, et je fis sans cesse des allusions à ma culpabilité. Au final, à la dernière pause, alors que L se trouvait encore avec nous, j'ouvris la bouche mais il me devança.

-Je savais déjà en venant dans ce lycée que tu étais le coupable, mais je n'en avais pas la moindre preuve. Tu avoues toi-même, tant mieux. J'ai déjà appelé quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, nous allons t'escorter à la fin de la journée pour t'interroger.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant, demandais-je, surpris.

-Parce que quelque chose m'échappe, et je ne veux pas que tout le monde se rue aux conclusions tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

-Je vais vous le di, commença Quentin, mais je lui enfonçais mon coude dans le ventre.

-Comme tu veux, du moment que tu m'arrêtes. C'est tout ce que je veux, dis-je alors que la cloche sonnait.

-Tes amis seront aussi interrogés.

Je grimaçais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il leur pose de questions, sinon, ils allaient dire la vérité. Voilà pourquoi je protestai tandis que nous montions en français.

-C'est inutile, j'avoue tout! A quoi ça va bien pouvoir servir de leur demander quoi que ce soit? Et puis en plus, ils ne savent rien.

-Faux, ils ont l'air d'en savoir un bon paquet sur cette affaire. Et ils veulent te protéger.

-Tu vois, dans ce cas, il n'est pas utile de leur parler, ils se contenteront de nier.

-Je le ferais quand même, ne serait-ce que parce que tu semble t'y opposer.

Je m'assis à ma place en me rongeant l'ongle de l'indexe, ne sachant pas comment le faire changer d'avis. Je ne suivis strictement rien de ce dernier cours, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Dès la dernière sonnerie, je rangeais mes affaires et attendis que L se lève pour le suivre. Il me jeta un regard. Ce devait être la première fois qu'un criminel se dénonçait comme ça tout seul et le suive. Surtout avec le nombre de crimes que j'allais m'imputer. Mais je marchais derrière lui jusqu'à une Berline noire dans laquelle je montais sans faire d'histoire lorsqu'il me la désigna. Le vieil homme qui en tenait la portière semblait tout autant étonné que son protégé. Il referma celle-ci et reprit le volent tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées. Je ne tuerais personne cette nuit. Tant mieux. Le silence dans l'habitacle fut troublé par L qui mangeait des pâtisseries et autre friandises en me regardant fixement. Je soupirais et tournais la tête, l'estomac noué.

La voiture prit le chemin d'une ville un peu plus loin, la seule vraie ville dans les environs, d'ailleurs. Je me redressais. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient sans doute pas rester dans le coin mais quand même. Mon voisin remarqua mon mouvement et pencha la tête, attentif à mes réactions. Je me dis que je ne risquais probablement plus rien désormais d'Elle et me détendit. Le chauffeur conduisit jusqu'à un hôtel et se gara dans le parking, puis revint nous ouvrir nous ouvrir la portière. Du côté de L. intrigué, j'actionnais doucement la poignée de la mienne, mais elle était verrouillée.

-Tu veux t'enfuir?

-Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi on me laissait la possibilité de me faire la belle, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je sortis à mon tour et me laissai guider jusqu'à une chambre d'hôtel plutôt spacieuse, dans laquelle se trouvait un salon avec plusieurs ordinateurs, une table et une chaises de chaque côté de celle-ci. Je posais mon sac par terre et allais m'asseoir sur l'une d'elles.

-Allons-y, qu'on en finisse.

Le vieil homme sortit un instant de la pièce alors que le détective venait prendre place en face de moi. Quand le plus vieux revint, ce fut avec une paire de menottes avec lesquelles il m'attacha à la table.

-Avant de répondre à vos questions, quel âge as-tu? J'aimerais bien le savoir, et ça n'engage à rien. Je ne peux pas savoir qui tu es juste avec ça.

-Vingt-quatre ans. Maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça.

-A toi de me le dire. Pourquoi penses-tu que je l'ai fait?

-Je pense que tu n'as pas eu le choix. Et je pense que c'est à cause de ta mère. J'ai commencé à me renseigner à son sujet. Nicole Petit, deux enfants, Michel et Ismaël Petit, pas de trace du père. Possède une entreprise, est très respectée de ses concitoyens qui ne disent que du bien d'elle, à part tes amis, bien sûr. J'ai voulu parler à ton frère, mais je ne le trouve pas. Où est-il?

-Il est mort, murmurais-je. Il est mort il y a trois jours, c'est Elle qui l'a tué.

Ils m'entendirent très bien parce que le panda humain se pencha vers moi, désireux d'en savoir plus.

-Il n'y a rien qui montre que ton frère est mort, tu as dis à tout le monde qu'il était malade.

-J'ai mentis. Il est mort. Elle m'a ordonné de m'occuper du corps. Je l'ai emmené dans la clairière où on allait jouer quand on était petits, et je l'ai enterré.

-Pourquoi l'aurait-elle tué?

-Il savait. Il avait tout découvert, pourquoi je disparaissais parfois quand Elle était là, et il a voulu s'interposer quand Elle est rentré. Mais ça ne c'est pas bien passé, et elle l'a tué. Je, je me souviens d'avoir entendu une dispute. Je suis sortit de la chambre de Michel où je m'étais réfugié, et je les ai vu. Il lui criait qu'il allait m'emmener loin d'elle. Et puis, il y a eut un éclat argenté et Michel a crier. Ensuite, j'ai vu du sang. Tellement de sang, et Michel qui ne répondait pas quand je l'appelait.

Je pleurais. Mes sanglots hachuraient mes phrases, mais elles étaient suffisamment compréhensibles. J'avouais tout. Mais ils semblaient ne pas croire tout ce que je disais.

-Tu mesure moins d'un mètre soixante dix. Or, le meurtrier que nous cherchons, au moins pour la plupart des meurtres, mesure entre un mètre soixante-quinze et un mètre quatre-vingt. Ton frère mesurait un mètre soixante-seize. Seule la dernière victime a été tuée par quelqu'un de ta taille. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je pense que tu n'as pas tué toutes ces personnes, mais seulement les deux dernières, et que ton frère a tué les autres, contraint par votre mère. Il a refusé de continuer, l'a en effet menacer de partir avec toi, elle l'a tué et t'a fait continuer à sa place.

-Non, c'est faux, Michel n'a rien fait, c'est moi, m'exclamais-je. J'les ai tous tué, tous, Michel n'y est pour rien, crois-moi, je vous en prie, il faut que vous croyez!

-Ta réaction m'indique que j'ai raison. C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas que je parle à tes amis, n'est-ce pas. As-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances? Comment comptes-tu prouver que tu as été contraint.

Je rougis et me tortillais.

-J'ai dis non la première fois, et elle m'a frapper. J'ai encore les marques, marmonnais-je. Mais ça, je m'en fiche qu'on me crois ou non, n'impliquez juste pas Michel. Il est mort, inutile de vouloir aller l'embêter avec ça.

-Sache que tu es une victime. Nous allons prendre des photos des marques en question, hors de question que ta mère s'en sorte, elle est la véritable coupable. Toi, tu es en plus mineur. Tu m'indiqueras ensuite sur une carte où trouver ton frère. Ensuite, nous parlerons des conditions de détentions qui seront décidé pour toi. Je compte récupérer ta garde en fin de compte.

Je hochais la tête, et suivit le vieil homme dans une pièce à côté après qu'il m'ait détaché. Il m'entraîna dans une chambre où il me fit retirer mon haut. Les bleus violacés sur mon torses et mes bras étaient suffisamment visibles pour qu'on ne doute pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il pinça les lèvres puis commença à faire les photos.

-Comment vous vous appelez?

-Appelle-moi Watari, puisque, de toutes évidences, tu vas rester avec nous.

-Je pourrais revoir mes amis?

-Les appeler, si tu veux, mais nous serons tout le temps loin, et je ne pense pas que tu puisse les revoir avant longtemps. Nous avons appeler la police qui est en train d'arrêter ta mère et de perquisitionner chez toi. Ils ont déjà suffisamment de preuves pour l'inculper de crimes par procuration et de maltraitance. Ta peine à été négocié avec le juge qui accepte de te laisser entre nos mains.

-Et Michel vient d'être trouver, termina L dans mon dos.

Je sursautais, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer. Je le regardais par dessus mon épaule, il se mordillais le pouce en fixant mon dos.

-Tu as besoin de soins, tu as au moins une côte cassée.

Il fit quelque pas et s'arrêta à côté de moi.

-C'est terminé, dit-il, j'ai gagné.

(trait)

Alors? Que pensez-vous de cette fin? Parce que oui, c'est bel et bien la fin. Je vous avais bien dit que ce serait court. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez par reviews!

Et allez voir mes autres histoires aussi. Elles sont plutôt bien, de ce qui ressort des commentaires (je me fais même menacer par des fans pour avoir la suite plus vite, je considère que c'est une bonne chose).


End file.
